


Hope.

by MercuryBerry



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryBerry/pseuds/MercuryBerry
Summary: Looking as if he was "okay" seemed unaccomplishable.No-one would really notice though, not with the rainbow lights flashing over his face every five minutes, not with the music blaring in the background, swivelling anyone's attention from him to the hot DJ in the booth, not with the endless pouring of drinks.Nothing would make anyone pay attention to the tears racing down Nico Di Angelo's face right now.





	Hope.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waifu Veronica](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Waifu+Veronica).



Looking as if he was "okay" seemed unaccomplishable.

No-one would really notice though, not with the rainbow lights flashing over his face every five minutes, not with the music blaring in the background, swivelling anyone's attention from him to the hot DJ in the booth, not with the endless pouring of drinks.

Nothing would make anyone pay attention to the tears racing down Nico Di Angelo's face right now.

 

It had only started with Jason suggesting they waste their time at the new club near camp instead lying about slashing their weapons at the leaves. It had seemed like a good idea at first, even to Nico. But as soon as they had turned the final corner, he realised it was a huge mistake. Everything was either too bright or too colourful, crashing onto each sign, flickering every time he blinked.

Nico running a shaky hand through his hair, Percy laughing - those green eyes bright as ever- with Annabeth, Jason grinning. The club door opening a burst of loud music, and the crowd behind him ushering him in.

Everything seemed to race by then, each shot came faster than the last, trying to drone out the noise, watching bodies grind together on the dance-floor. Shaky legs making their way to a table full of familiar faces, each of them shouting over the last. The recurring motion of drinking every time a glass was refilled.

First, it had been Piper claiming how much she adored every inhabitant of Camp Half-Blood.

Then it had been Annabeth reciting every book passage she knew, along with Jason recording it for blackmail.

Percy had gone over to everyone, stared them down and kissed them, _kissed them._

Nico was practically shaking by the time he was somewhat close. Everything was colliding in his mind at once, and the strange giddy feeling at the bottom of his stomach grew.

All that damned, beautiful boy had done was look at him for two seconds and turn away.

 

And like that, Percy Jackson had wormed his way into Nico's brain for the rest of the night, it even got to a point where the raven-haired boy had to excuse himself and breakdown in the bathroom instead of making himself look like a fool in front of his friends.

Now the green-eyed demigod was all he could think about, throughout the night he had been worrying about what would happen in the morning. Heck, he wouldn't even be able to face him now. His warm breath on Nico's neck, the smell of mint he left behind where he went-

Fuck.

 

That night he had to leave early, for fear of his heart being broken again.

Soon as he hit his pillow, he forced his dreams to become cold and empty, like they always were. No shifts in dynamic, no sentiment.

As far as Nico was concerned, nothing had happened,

And that's exactly what bothered him.

 

That morning he had made sure he got up early, so he didn't have to make eye contact with anyone, _especially him_. Instead, he had gone down to the lake to try and get his mind off the previous night, staring down at his reflection in the water. He took a deep breath and leant forward, letting himself fall into the deep.

Nico closed his eyes and let the water push him down, and it felt so much more welcoming than he expected.

He slowly lost time and consciousness as the water dragged him so much further than he wanted, but he couldn't care less. He needed something to take his mind off things, things as in the gorgeous son of Poseidon who had almost kissed him.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he started choking.

He couldn't breathe, and he couldn't swim upwards.

All he could do was wait to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist..


End file.
